sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Milton Subotsky
|birth_place=New York City, United States |death_date= |citizenship=British (from 1960) |occupation=Film and television producer and writer |years_active=1950–91 |spouse=Fiona Subotsky |organization=Amicus Productions (co-founded with Max Rosenberg) }} Milton Subotsky (September 27, 1921 – June 27, 1991) was an American film and television writer and producer. In 1964, he founded Amicus Productions with Max J. Rosenberg. Amicus means "friendship" in Latin. Together, they produced a number of low-budget science fiction and horror films in the United Kingdom. Early life and career Subotsky was born in New York City, to a family of Jewish immigrants. During World War II, he served in the Signal Corps, in which he wrote and edited technical training films. After the war, he began a career as a writer and producer during the 1950s "Golden Age" of television. In 1954, he wrote and produced the TV series Junior Science. He graduated to film producing Rock, Rock, Rock (1956), for which he also composed nine songs. Subotsky moved to England; he produced his first horror film, The City of the Dead (aka, Horror Hotel, 1960), at Shepperton Studios. He was a regular juror on Juke Box Jury on BBC Television in the early 1960s. Amicus Productions In 1964, with fellow expatriate producer Max J. Rosenberg, Subotsky formed the company Amicus Productions. Based at Shepperton Studios, they produced such films as Dr. Terror's House of Horrors (1964), Dr. Who and the Daleks (1965), Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (1966), Torture Garden (1967), Scream and Scream Again (1970), The House That Dripped Blood (1970), Tales from The Crypt (1972), Asylum (1972), From Beyond the Grave (1973) and The Land That Time Forgot (1974). Sword & Sorcery Productions Amicus was disestablished in 1975, but Subotsky continued producing. Around this time he formed "Sword & Sorcery Productions, Ltd." with Frank Duggan. At some point Andrew Donally joined the company. Numerous well-publicised projects did not go into production. These include adaptations of Lin Carter's "Thongor" stories, a live-action version of Stan Lee's The Incredible Hulk, film adaptations of stories that appeared in James Warren's comic magazines Creepy and Eerie, and a co-production with former James Bond film producer Harry Saltzman on Saltzman's troubled "shrunken man" epic The Micronauts. Unable to purchase film rights to Robert E. Howard's Conan the Barbarian stories, Subotsky instead bought the rights to Carter's "Thongor" stories in 1976. Subotsky himself adapted Carter's 1965 novel The Wizard of Lemuria. United Artists agreed to bankroll the project – now called Thongor in the Valley of Demons – in 1978, but subsequently withdrew for unspecified reasons. Sword & Sorcery's first film project to get off the ground was Dominique. In 1980, they co-produced the TV series The Martian Chronicles, adapted from the short story collection by Ray Bradbury. During the making of this miniseries, Subotsky and Donally parted ways. Later career and death Subotsky also co-produced several adaptations of Stephen King novels, including Maximum Overdrive (1986), Sometimes They Come Back (a 1991 TV film). and Lawnmower Man Director's Cut was dedicated to his memory. Subotsky died of heart disease in 1991, at the age of 69. His widow, Dr Fiona Subotsky, is a prominent London psychiatrist, and an historian of psychiatry. References External links * Category:1921 births Category:1991 deaths Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:American company founders Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American film editors Category:American film producers Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:American Jews in the military Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television writers Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Jewish American writers Category:Television producers from New York City Category:Place of death missing Category:20th-century classical musicians Category:Male television writers Category:20th-century American composers